1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting device packages in which light-emitting device chips are mounted on a lead frame and a mold frame or a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting device chips, for example, light-emitting diode (LED) chips, are semiconductor devices that emit light of various colors by forming a light-emitting source through a PN-junction of compound semiconductors. Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have a long life-span, a thin profile, and light weight. Also, LEDs have strong directivity of light and thus may be driven at a low voltage. In addition, LEDs have anti-shock and anti-vibration characteristics and do not require a warming-up time and complicated driving. LEDs may be packaged in various forms and thus may be easily used for various purposes.
Light-emitting device chips, such as LED chips, are manufactured as a light-emitting device package after a packaging operation in which the light-emitting device chips are mounted on a metal lead frame and a mold frame or a circuit board.